


A Pumpkin Proposal

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amypilier, Anxiety, Cute, F/M, Halloween, Markiplier - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Nervous, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Got This Idea From a Friend in one of my Groups and the Picture of Mark Holding out the Pumpkin to Amy in one of his van VideosMark Wants to Purpose to Amy but he Dont Know what to do or how to do it, so its close to Halloween so why not use a pumpkin to do it :)





	A Pumpkin Proposal

Mark was pacing around his kitchen thinking of how he would pull this off he’s been with Amy now for a good couple of years and he finally wanted to pop the question. Mark already has got permission from Amy’s folks and he got the ring and everything now just wondering how he would do it. 

Mark looked around and thought, Chica was pacing around with him and until he thought of the perfect idea it was nearing Halloween and in town there was tons of pumpkin patches where you could buy pumpkins. Mark could get Amy a cute medium size pumpkin and have her scoop out the icky stuff and the ring will be in the bottom of the pumpkin. Once she finds it he could be on his knee already and pop the question. 

Mark smiled and found the nearest pumpkin patch place and put the ring into his pocket and grabbed Chica and he got Tyler to help out flim the whole thing. Mark and Tyler and Chica all piled into Mark’s new van and he started up the van and facetimmed Amy to meet him at the pumpkin patch to go pumpkin picking with them. 

Amy smiled into the phone and told him she would meet them up there after she got ready and all. Mark smiled and told her okay and they would see her soon. Mark was so nervous but Tyler patted his back and told him everything is okay and you got this. Mark smiled “thanks Tyler, I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.” Tyler smiled “that’s what friends are for Mark.” 

Mark nodded and drove on to the pumpkin patch place and once there, there was a huge house made out of pumpkins. Tyler took Chica and Mark walked around looking for Amy, he found her in the house of pumpkins. Mark laughed “oh, hello you go here early, is this your house?” 

Amy laughed “no, to small for me.” Mark smiled and hugged her and kissed her cheek “now lets find some pumpkins.” Amy smiled and they walked around hand and hand looking at random pumpkins. Tyler was on find the right pumpkin for the ring duty so he was off to the side choosing the right pumpkin for Mark to use for the question. 

After an hour and collecting like 10 pumpkins and Tyler found a few but kept one off to the side and he had to fib saying that was his and taking it home and he also had one more for Ethan when he came back from Maine for his birthday. Amy smiled and petted Chica and gave Tyler a hug and they walked around some more and there was a petting zoo so Mark got tickets for everybody and they petted some goats. Chica just looked at them and wanted to play but she couldn’t. 

It was getting late and Mark wanted to do what he wanted to do, Amy was walking with Chica off to the side so Mark pulled Tyler to the side and asked if he put the ring in the pumpkin. Tyler nodded and showed him which pumpkin it was and smiled at how cute it was. “It’s prefect Tyler, thank you” Mark hugs him and they take the wagon and pays for the pumpkins and also some carving kits and LED candles and all. 

Inside the van they carved like 5 pumpkins and drove to YouTube HQ and facetime Ethan and Kat and made them judge the pumpkins, of course Mark’s won so it was getting late and they headed home to have dinner and all. Tyler stayed over because he wanted to see it all go down when Mark popped the question. 

After everybody was full from Mark’s chicken and dumplings dinner Mark looked at Amy who was sitting on the couch with Chica by her feet watching Nightmare Before Christmas on TV

Tyler and Mark were in the hallway that led into the kitchen. “Tyler, I’m super nervous, what if she thinks this idea is stupid and not the purpose she wanted. Tyler took Mark into a comforting hug and all, he could feel his body shaking with nervous and he placed his hand on Mark’s chest, feeling his fast heartbeat bethenth his palm

(A/N) THIS IS NOT A TYLER/MARK STORY! They are just very close and good friends in this story! Thank you… back to story

“Mark breathe its ok, she will love it and you will be fine.” Mark took some deep breaths and Tyler could feel his heart rate slowing down to a normal pace and he wasn’t shaking no more, he gave Tyler more hug and walked into the living room. “Amy, I got one more pumpkin to carve if you want to help me with it?” 

Amy turned off the TV and smiled at Mark “sure babe, where we doing it?” “Here in the kitchen Tyler already put down some newspapers and got the stuff for us.” Amy nodded and headed into the kitchen and saw Tyler holding a camera “Tyler, why you filming this didn’t we do enough of that today.” Tyler played along with her and just shrugged “I don’t know, he wanted me to film this carving, like a Amypilier pumpkin carving video or something, he said.” 

Amy shrugged “okay then, whatever floats his boat I guess.” Mark came into the kitchen and grabbed the tools and handed them to Amy, “here Amy you can cut him open and scoop out the icky stuff, I’ll be in charge of that and throwing it away.” Amy nodded and took the pumpkin knife and started to cut open the top and scoop out the icky stuff. 

Mark smiled and took the seeds and goop and threw away, making sure she didn’t scoop up the ring yet and accidentally throwing it away. Amy stopped seeing something shinny at the bottom of the pumpkin and this was Mark’s cue to get onto his knee. Amy didn’t notice Mark go down and she reached into the pumpkin and pulled out whatever was shinny and she gasped and looked up at Mark. 

Mark was smiling so big his cheeks hurt and Amy smiled back and started to tear up a bit “Mark is this what I think it is?” Mark smiled and took the ring from her and took her hand and popped the question. “Amy Nelson will you make me a very happy man and marry me?” 

Amy didn’t have to be asked twice she smiled and nodded her head a few tears streaming down her cheeks “yes, Mark of course I’ll marry you!” Mark smiled and Tyler cheered and got everything on cam. Mark put the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. After all that was done, Amy went on twitter and shared the news with everybody and her family and friends and Mark uploaded the video to YouTube and all his fans went nuts and sent their well wishes and some people were saying finally. Mark and Amy also deiced to have a double wedding with Wade and Molly. 

Later that night, Tyler was passed out asleep on the couch and Chica was passed out on her doggy bed and it was just Mark and Amy laying awake in bed, Amy was laying on Mark’s chest, slowly falling asleep to his heartbeat. Amy was just eyeing the ring and all while Mark was running his fingers though her hair. 

Amy smiled and lifted her head from Mark’s chest and kissed him “I cant wait to finally become Ms. Fischbach I have been wanting to for a long time now.” Mark smiled “well a year from now that will finally happen.” Amy smiled and kissed him again and snuggled back up to Mark’s chest and Mark wrapped them up in the blankets and he turned off the lamp and they fell asleep. 

The end.


End file.
